Past Revealings
by M L Europe
Summary: While searching for a rare flower, Roxton and Challenger stumble upon an unconscious girl. Who is she and where did she come from? And how did she become unconscious and why is she covered with blood. Maybe Veronica can tell . . . as soon as she returns f
1. A Girl

Title: Past Revealing  
  
Author: M L Europe  
  
Summary: While searching for a rare flower, Roxton and Challenger stumble upon an unconscious girl. Who is she and where did she come from? And how did she become unconscious and why is she covered with blood. Maybe Veronica can tell . . . as soon as she returns from hunting food for the group.  
  
Time Period: Set in the fourth season  
  
Rating: PG-13 because of violence, mostly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Honestly Challenger, do you think this was wise? I mean, t go out this early in the morning just for a flower?" Lord John Roxton asked his companion as they trekked their way through the overgrowth, the sun shyly peaking out over the plateau.  
  
"I agree, Roxton, this excursion may be a bit foolish, but this certain flower is essential to my experiment." Professor George Edward Challenger explained, looking behind to his friend.  
  
"Well, why not get it later?" Roxton asked anxiously, wanting to go back to the tree house. He hated morning excursions, for morning was usually when the dinosaurs where at their meanest. He tightened his grip on his gun, ready to shoot whatever dared come out.  
  
"The flower blooms only every three years and only then in the early dawn. Then, if not immediately taken care of, the flowers wilt and die." Challenger lectured to his friend, his eyes darting around, looking for the flower.  
  
"Why do you need it for your experiment, though? And, what is your experiment about, anyway? You haven't told anyone yet." Roxton tiredly questioned. On top of the fear of any sort of creature jumping out at them, there was the fact that he had practically gotten NO sleep the night before, on account of the past happenings.  
  
"Well, it's sort of a surprise, because I'm not sure if it will work. You see, I have this theory that . . . what the . . ." Challenger stopped suddenly in front of a patch flowers.  
  
"What? What is it? Have you found it?" Roxton asked from behind the older man, his eyes on the forest around them, positive he heard a noise.  
  
"I believe I may have found two . . ." Challenger said surprised, still staring.  
  
Impatiently, Roxton darted in front of the man, his eyes still watching out for trouble. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get it and get back to the tree house!" he said hurriedly to Challenger, he gun ready for fire, when suddenly he looked at where Challenger was staring at. The instant he looked, his rushed behavior stopped, because, right in front of him, lying on the ground, was a girl about 17. Her long, chocolate brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail on top of her head and her olive skin was drenched in blood. She wore an outfit much like Veronica's, with a short, leather hide *skort, and a strapless top. She wasn't moving.  
  
Once again taking up his hurried pace, he knelt beside the girl to check her pulse and breathing. Looking up at Challenger, he said solemnly, "She's alive and breathing, but just barely. We're gonna have ta take 'er back to tha tree house."  
  
Challenger nodded. "Alright, you take her. I'll get the flower." He motioned to the flower that stood not far from where the girl laid. The flower was exquisite. It had brilliant green leaves that still shined from the morning dew, and the petals where as bright and as rich as gold. Roxton stood for a few seconds in amazement of the flower before Challenger gently put it in small, but big enough box to carry it in, along with a certain type of soil Challenger had made especially for the rare flower. Then, Challenger watched as Roxton gently picked up. Once the two had all of their things, they walked off towards the tree house, neither noticing the eyes watching from deep within the woods. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Skort - Combination shorts and skirt.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Like it, hate it? Please review! Gotta go! Much love!  
  
PS. Got any suggestions? Love ta hear 'em! E-mail me at MegFitz89@aol.com or write it in a review! Thanks! Bye! 


	2. A Cry

A young blond woman slowly turned in a clearing, her sharp eyes watching suspiciously everything around her. In her hands is a crossbow, ready to shoot at anything that comes into her view. As she slowly turns a second time, she heard a rustle in the bushes a few feet away. She looked up quickly, but saw nothing. "Who's there?" she called, raising her crossbow. "Hello?"  
  
"It's just us, Finn." Roxton answered the woman, nodding a welcome to her.  
  
Finn nodded her own greeting to the two men as they came out from the woods. She walked quickly over to them, gazing curiously at the girl Roxton carried. "Who's she?"  
  
"We don't know." Challenger answered for Roxton, placing a hand on Finn's shoulder. "We where hoping Veronica would know something, though. We just have to wait for her to get back from hunting."  
  
Finn nodded and followed the two as they started walking to the treehouse. "What happened to her? And Challenger? What's with the flower?" she asked both Roxton and Challenger, but turned her head towards Challenger, waiting for him to answer her second question.  
  
"The flower is for a . . . well . . . experiment. As for the girl, we're not quite sure. She was like this when we first found her."  
  
Finn looked at the unconscious girl sympathetically then continued walking with the two men to their home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ "Marguerite! We're back!" Roxton called as he entered from the elevator, the two other walking in behind him.  
  
"Well, it's about time . . . who's that?" The dark haired woman asked, walking into the room where her friends stood and eyeing the girl. A twinge of jealousy ran through her body but she quickly shook it off.  
  
"We where hoping Veronica could tell us." Challenger explained, putting up his weapons and pack.  
  
"But she's out hunting!" Marguerite complained, walking over to Roxton and the girl as Roxton gently laid her onto the small couch.  
  
Laughing softly at Marguerite's whining, he placed a hand on her shoulder, saying, "Which means we will have to be patient until she gets back."  
  
Glaring at Roxton, she walked after him as he went to hang up his own weapons, sulkily saying, "Patience is NOT one of my gifts, John. Besides, what if Veronica doesn't know who she is?"  
  
"Then we will wait for the girl to wake up and tell us." Challenger replied, coming up from his lab with medical tools. Finn followed behind, carrying a rag and a bucket of lukewarm water.  
  
Marguerite groaned and stomped off to her room, leaving Roxton laughing softly. Still laughing, Roxton turned to look at the older man, asking, "So, Professor, what are your deductions?"  
  
"Well, I'd say she's been unconscious for about four hours and she's had the blood on her for about a day." Challenger said, thoughtfully, washing away some of the blood on the girl's arm, looking for the source of the blood.  
  
"And that might mean she was running away from something or someone. I mean, since she's had the blood on her for about a day, but she's only been unconscious for four hours, she didn't have to time for washing this stuff off!" Finn suggested, a look of triumph on her face.  
  
"Good Finn!" Challenger complimented the blond woman, patting her on the back. As she beamed with pride.  
  
"Fine. She was running. But from what? And did whatever follow her, follow us?" Roxton asked, worriedly. He walked over to the balcony, glancing quickly around the treehouse for anything strange. Looking back at the girl, he questioned, "By the way, how is she holding up?"  
  
"She'll be fine. A few deep cuts, but nothing serious. I don't understand, though, how she was knocked into this kind of unconscious state. There are no bruises to her head and a day's forth of running cannot make a person collapse into unconsciousness . . . " Challenger answered, pondering over his own question.  
  
"Could it have some sort of poisonous gas from your flower?" Finn asked, trying to place the girl into a comfortable position. That was more difficult than it sounds, though, since the girl didn't show any signs of comfort on her half bloody face. Finally, Finn just left her in a somewhat curled position and turned her attention back to the other two, just in time to hear Challenger's answer.  
  
"No. Though the plant is somewhat harmful to most creatures, humans are immune to it's poison. But . . . come to think of it, I did catch a faint whiff of smoke . . ."  
  
"Since you mentioned it, so did I! Do you think THAT caused her blacking out? A fire?" Wondered the adventurer, glancing questioningly at the girl.  
  
"I don't know, but the sooner we try to help her, the sooner she's wake up, and the sooner she wakes, the sooner we will have some answers." Finn told the other two, getting up from her crouching position and replacing the rag with another on the girl's forehead. But as soon as the new rag was placed, it was thrown off, as the girl cried, "RONNIE!" 


	3. Ronnie?

Past Revealings By M L Europe  
  
Author's Note: Hello all! Sorry I haven't posted in, what, forever? It's just been very busy, what with school and all. My friends have been getting into all sorts of fights lately, so I'm also acting as mediator, which can take up time, as well. * Sigh * But, what can one do? Anywise, on with chapter three! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ronnie?" Finn repeated, looking at her companions to see if they had any explanation. The looks on their faces told her that they where as confused as she.  
  
"What was that?" Marguerite complained, walking out from her room. Being interrupted from her diamond studying, Marguerite was not in the happiest mood.  
  
Challenger gently felt the girl's pulse, then looked up to answer Marguerite. "Our young visitor spoke." He explained, then went back to check the girl's blood pressure, leaving his friends to ponder what the stranger meant.  
  
"Ronnie . . . that could be a nickname for someone . . ." Roxton suggested  
  
"For what? An uncle, cousin, friend?" Finn said, adding her ideas. She looked over at the girl, a look of pity on her face.  
  
Finn's thoughts of pity, though, where interrupted by the skeptical Marguerite. "Or it could have just been some stranger from a dream." Argued the brunette, rolling her eyes at the tale Finn and Roxton had suggested.  
  
Marguerite's argument was incorrect, however, as the professor heard the last bit of the conversation. "Oh, no, Marguerite. In this state of unconsciousness, the girl's not able to call out names. Meaning she knew the person very well." Challenger corrected, interrupting the other three's guessing game.  
  
Laughing, Roxton stood and strode over to Marguerite. "Well, Marguerite. You guess was wrong, as usual." Roxton stated, grinning, as he looked down at her. "Perhaps you'll need some comfort?" His eyes twinkled as he looked at the young woman, whom he had been chasing after for the three years on the plateau, in hopes she would, in someway, say yes. To let him in, like when she did in the cave, not too long ago.  
  
The heiress looked up into the eyes of the hunter, smiling softly. She knew how much he wanted to be let in, but she couldn't let him. He was . . . too special to her for her to lose. Inwardly sighing, she threw on her smirk and leaned closer to Roxton, softly whispering into his ear, tauntingly, "I am not the only one who guesses wrong." She laughed softly at Roxton's bemused face and turned around, saying over her shoulder to the others, "I'll be in my room. Yell for me if she wakes up." With the final word, she briskly walked back to her room and shut the door.  
  
Roxton looked from Marguerite's door to Finn, who was trying as hard as she could to keep a straight face. Muttering some excuse, he walked out of the room, now contaminated with his embarrassment. When he was out of the room, Finn let out a laugh. She could never understand those two. Apparently, no one could. She shook her head, smiling, then looked over at Challenger, asking, "So, what do you think happened?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure." The professor answered, most of his concentration still on his patient. "You see, at first, I was quite certain she had passed out from exhaustion. So, I'm thinking of tested her energy level, and . . ."  
  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute." Finn interrupted, looking sharply at her older friend. "You 'thinking of tested her energy level'? How can you do that?"  
  
"Well, I've found a way to test a person's energy by a sample of their nerve cells. Then, I run some neurogenic tests to find out the velocity of the usual brainwaves in the person's body . . ."  
  
"OK, ok Challenger. Sorry I asked . . . Well, anyway, you're the scientist. Go and take the tissue samples." Finn once again broke in, smirking. Then, looking over at the girl, Finn took a seat and said to the professor, "I'll watch her for a while."  
  
Challenger nodded and ran down to his lab, in great enthusiasm, to get the equipment he needed. "Yes, and my George, I promise you that before Veronica returns, we will have a better understand of this girl!" 


	4. Doggy Treats

Past Revealings  
  
M L Europe  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day went by uneventfully. Roxton was busy fixing up the electric fence; Challenger spent the day in his lab, and Finn and Marguerite switched back and forth watching and caring for the unconscious girl. The next day, though, was more eventful than the other was. In the early morning, a groggy Marguerite stumbled out of her room and into the kitchen, to make the morning coffee. Curiously, she looked over at the girl, to see if there was any change in her condition. Seeing none, she sighed and turned back, discouraged, to her coffee.  
  
"Mmm . . . something smells delicious!" Roxton said cheerfully, as he walked briskly into the room. "And Marguerite's the one in the kitchen. What a surprise!" Smirking, the lord walked over and poured cup of coffee for himself. "Good morning, my dear, how did you sleep?"  
  
"Lousy" the brunette complained, taking a long sip of her coffee.  
  
The dark eyes of Lord Roxton looked worriedly at the beauty in front of him. "Oh? And why's that?"  
  
Marguerite looked cautiously around the room, as if expecting someone to listen. Biting her lip, she said softly, "I had my druid priestess dream again." Though not much of a secret, it was a link to her past. A strange link, but a link none the less. And she didn't want to get her friends in trouble, like so many of her other secrets had. She looked down into her coffee, angrily, and cursed it, upset that on top of everything going on, Malone had gone off. She missed him terribly, but, then again, so did everyone. Especially Veronica.  
  
Suddenly, a gently hand touched Marguerite's arm, transporting her out of her thoughts. "Would it help you any if you helped me with the fence today?" Roxton asked, a glint of hope in his eyes.  
  
"You're not done yet?" Marguerite whined, though secretly happy that Roxton had interrupted her unpleasant thoughts. She drank the rest of her coffee and reached for the pot to pour herself another, when Roxton beat her to it.  
  
"No, I'm not, but if I had a little help, it could be finished today. Or, maybe even earlier . . ." John hinted, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Oh, and where you planning something afterwards?"  
  
"Well, actually . . ." Roxton started to answer, when he was suddenly interrupted by one of the blonde residents of the treehouse the explorers had learned to call home.  
  
"Good morning!" Another cheerful voice said, breaking one of the few "alone moments" Roxton and Marguerite had.  
  
"Morning Finn." Marguerite greeted the younger woman, laughing softly at Finn's awful timing. "You're taking care of the patient today. I'm helping Roxton with the electric fence and Challenger's once again in his lab, trying to understand the girl's energy level or something. Oh, and you're on your own for breakfast." Marguerite explained, smiling at Roxton and placing her cup down onto the counter.  
  
Roxton smiled brightly as Finn made a bit of a face, then shrugged. "OK . . . have fun." She said, starting to make her breakfast, a large smirk on her face as Marguerite rolled her eyes. Laughing softly at the two, Roxton gently took Marguerite arm and hurried her towards the elevator. "Come on Marguerite. The fence won't mend it's self." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marguerite smiled as she stepped out of the elevator, her earlier anger gone. It was a very beautiful day. There was no break in the space time continuum, there were no pterodactyls flying in the air, and there were no phantom balloons floating about. Just a strange girl lying on the couch up in the house. Marguerite sighed. Other than the last small detail, the day wasn't so bad. She looked over at Roxton, who was already kneeling by the section of the fence that needed mending, and walked over to him. "Now, do you have the extra wires?"  
  
"Check" came the reply, holding up a coil of wire.  
  
"Pliers?"  
  
"Check . . ."  
  
"Wooden posts?"  
  
"Yes, yes, check." Roxton sighed, annoyed, and began to work.  
  
Marguerite smiled and sat on a stump to watch him work, saying teasingly, "Aw, the good little doggy fetched all his toys."  
  
"Does the little doggy get a treat?" Roxton asked, mischievously, walking over to her. He smiled softly as Marguerite didn't respond. Pulling her up, he gently pulled her toward him and leaned down to her, quickly closing the gap between them. As their lips barely touched, the sounds of footprints interrupted the two. As Roxton quickly pulled out his handgun, he saw a familiar face and smiled.  
  
"I'm back!" Veronica happily announced to the two, not noticing what she had walked in on. She was too busy thinking about getting back to her friends and house.  
  
"Oh! Veronica! Thank goodness you're back!" Marguerite haltingly greeted their hostess, ignoring the surprised looks from both Roxton and Veronica. "Roxton and Challenger where out looking for a flower when they found an unconscious girl. She hasn't waken up yet, but we where hoping you could tell us something about her."  
  
Worriedly, she started walking towards the treehouse, Marguerite and Roxton following. "How long has she been unconscious?"  
  
"About two days." Marguerite replied. "Oh, and that reminds me. Two days ago, she muttered a name . . . um . . . Do you know anyone by the name of Ronnie?"  
  
Visibly tensing as Marguerite mentioned the name, Veronica's eyes widened and she paled. "Oh, my . . ." And without saying anything else, she ran towards the treehouse and scrambled into the elevator, leaving a slightly shocked and very confused Marguerite and Roxton.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: TLW update: For all those who had been holding their breaths, The Lost World is officially canceled. *Sob* I just heard this morning. I almost cried, and my friend nearly choked to death. But don't lose hope! They're might be a chance for a season four to pop up! If they find out just how many fans and how devoted. I know, slim chances, but there's always hope. Oh, and they're going to try and make a TV movie, to tie up all lose ends. Not as good as a season four, but at least it's something. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm so thankful and even more grateful! Please, keep it coming! Hehehe, I need the encouragement, I've been a bit down, with the cancellation and one of my dearest friends moving. Oh, and I don't think I did this before, so here: Disclaimer: I own none, I know none, because if I did, the season 4 would be in full swing! OK, disclaimer! All done! 


End file.
